Dog leashes and tethers are utilized with dog collars to walk a dog in public places. Various animal leashes and tethers which are resistant to sagging and tangling are known in the prior art, for example, there are leashes and tethers which are resistant to sagging and tangling for special purposes such as retractable leashes, standard leashes, restraint collar/harness, and tangle resistant leashes made of stiffened materials. Retractable leashes allow the dog a larger area to roam extending and retracting the leash out of and into the hand held unit adjusting for the distance between the dog and owner. One disadvantage to this approach is that the dog may spin or quickly return toward the owner stepping over the leash entangling the leash in the dog's front legs. Another approach is to utilize a standard flexible leash with a collar, restraint collar, or harness to walk a dog in public places. One disadvantage of this approach is that dog may spin and step over the leash entangling the leash in the dog's front legs causing the owner to have to feed the leash back between the dog's legs to untangle the leash. Another approach is to utilize tangle resistant leashes which are typically made of stiffer materials to prevent the leash from sagging or dragging on the ground. One disadvantage of this approach is that these leashes do not adjust or flex enabling the dog some degree of freedom in their position relative to the owner or walker.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a dog leash detangle apparatus and methods of use, wherein a dog leash detangle apparatus may be configured to securely affix the leash and animal collar, more specifically, a dog leash detangle apparatus that is easily attached to the leash and easy to install between a leash and collar and thereby prevents sagging and tangling of the leash in the dog's front legs.